Heaven or Hell
by ToriandBeck4ever
Summary: What's your life?... Tori Vega's life is twisted.First there's rape,kidnapped,and torture.Isn't that too harsh on a teen?Follow Tori from when her son is born to being tortured in unimaginable ways. Parings:Bori,Cabbie,Jade/OC,Andre/OC
1. Chapter 1

"His name will be Jason Devan Vega." said a young 14-year old holding her newborn son."Awww that's a wonderful name Tori." said Holly,Tori's mom, as she stands beside the hospital bed staring at her grandson in her daughter's arms."You may be very young Tori but you will be the best mom cause the Vega's are the best!" said David,Tori's dad, proudly also staring down at his grandson "And I'll be the BEST AUNT in history!" whispers Trina,Tori's sister, as she enters with 'It's A Boy!' and 'Congratulations!' blue balloons. As Holly and David talk to each other about Jason and Trina sets the balloons down, Tori whispers to her son "I love you so much that I'll do anything for you, give up anything just for are my life, my son, a Vega and that will never change." She then leans down and kisses his forehead.

(A/N)So how was it?This should be my best story yet!BTY next chapter will be posted up at around 7 or 9 pm maybe later but definitely today^_^it will be long i promise you!R&R (::)here's a cookie for R&R 


	2. Chapter 2:It's Out?

(A/N)Oh shit im sorry 4 not updating last time it's just writing this story on my phone and going everywhere is pretty here is chapter 2!P.S i forgot the disclaimer in the prologue but here it is!

I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!ONLY THE PLOT!

~2 years later~ "Mommy!Mommy!Mommy!Wake up the sun is awake!" Yelled a little 2-year old boy as he jumped on his mother's bed."Hey there sweetie!Your awake early."said Tori as she ticked her son."Mommy!haha!Mommy!Haha!Pwease stop it!"said Jason in between fits of laughter."Say uncle!" Giggled Tori "UNCLE!"shouted Jason "Alright honey buches."said Tori bringing her son as well as herself under the covers. "Mommy!Get up!Gamma and Gampa are gonna be mwad at you." Said Jason as he got out from under the covers and getting off Tori's bed "Ok,Ok I'll get don't we get you dressed?" Tori said getting off her bed and carring Jason as she headed to his room.

"Ok let's see what your gonna wear wanna wear dragons or cars?" Asked Tori as she sat Jason on his bed and showing him a blue dragon shirt and a red cars shirt "DWAGONS!" Yelled Jason "Ok dragons it is now lets get you dressed." Tori said as she started undressing Jason of his PJ's abd dressing him in the dragon shirt,black jeans,and black converse "Now im going to go get wake up Nana k?" "K mommy!"Jason said as he kissed his mom's cheek then ran off to Trina's room.

/Trina/  
"Wakey wakey Nana!The sun is wake!" Yelled my little nephew as he got on my bed " Hey there munchkin!Is up already?" I playfully said while giving Jason a kiss on his cheek."Uh-hu and do you half twoo go bye-bye with mommy twoo?" He innocently said with a frown "Aww I'm sorry munchkin but I have too." I said as I got up from my bed "How bout' when I get home I'll play with you deal?" "DWEAL!" He said excitedly while getting down from my bed."Ok go with mommy while I get dress and I'll be out in a little k".I told Jason "Ok." He said as ran to Tori's how I love him so much!

/Normal/

"Mommy!Are you rweady yet?" Asked Jason as he ran into Tori's room "Yes im 's go fix your hair and then we'll eat breakfast k?"Tori said while getting up from her chair and getting the hair gel "Ok mommy."Jason said letting his mom spike up his hair.

After getting ready and eating breakfast everyone was off to some was off to shopping,David to work,Trina to school,and Tori with her son to daycare.

~Daycare~

"Ok we're here at daycare Jase."said Tori as she got off the car and took down Jason "Yea!" He yelled Tori dropped Jason off inside with the caregivers (A/N is that what there called or something?) she went straight to school.

~School~/Tori/

Once I arrived at my school,Hollywood Arts, I went to my locker while trying to find my friends.I guess your wondering who they are and surprisingly me.(A/N sorry for not introducing Tori in the beginning)Well for starters my full name is Victoria Marie Vega and I am 16 years old.I am a teenage mom to a little 2 year olf baby boy name Jason Devan you start jumping into conclusions I was raped at the age of story and I'll tell you that later my friends are preety cool well...better yet AMAZING!First there is Andre 's my best friend out of the is an amazing there's Cat is very innocent but yet very is the cute one in our group meaning no one can say no to there's Robbie Shapiro and his puppet Rex but don't call Rex "Puppet" because it is very "offensive". They are the comedians of the West is the gothic angry can be nice from time the time but never get her !I really don't know if we're friends friends but I have a feeling we're kinda even if she hates my but not least there's the hot Beck is the type of dude that is always calm in any is a secret that have that includes him.I have a MAJOR crush on him ever since I first laid eyes on problem, and Beck use to go out but they broke up and you know the is JEALOUS!

Anyways back to I got there I saw everyone in the hall way stare at me including my friends."Hey guys! What's up?Why are you staring?" I asked my friends getting a bit creeped out about all the eyes that laid on me."Tori can I ask you something?" Asked Andre "Sure." I said a bit terrified.I looked around and saw was on the verge to tears.'I'm sorry'she mouthed,now im officially scarred!"Have you by any chance have been keeping a secret from us?Like a huge secret?" Andre slowly asked "Like what?" I answered."Oh look im the all innocent sweet little Tori but im not really innocent!I had unprotected sex at the age of 14 and I loved it!" Said Jade in the 1980's voice she uses to mock when she said that it killed probably know "I don't know what your talking about." I answered back trying my hardest not to break down in front of everyone. "Robbie take me away from this whore!I dislike whores!" Yelled the puppet!When he said that I let my tears run tore me completely.I was going to run out but then someone pulled me into a tight hug.I looked up to see no other then Beck."Tori let's go talk." He said as i brawled my eyes out on his shirt and the signal he carried me out the school and towards my van.I hate my life!

(A/N) What's going to happen next?Is this a good chapter?Let me know plz.R&R thxs!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N)Hey thanks 4 liking my story!I appreciate all your support!Now here is CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer:i do NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!Only the plot!

/Tori/

"Tori I would like it if u cooperate with me here and stop ignoring me." Beck said trying to keep his temper as we sat still in my does God hate me so much?"You want me to cooperate when the entire school just..."I was cut off by Beck."I'm sorry 's just what I heard just...just...is very it true?"Damn.I guess he would of found out sooner or later."Yes."was my only answer "Stop FUCKING with me Tori!" He practicly yelled at me.I lost it right the school,then Jade,and now Beck."I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING BECK!I AM A TEENAGE MOM THAT WAS RAPED AT 14!"I I just yelled at him and told hin is not going as I planned."Raped?" He questions me in a low voice "Yes." I barely manage to say "14?" Beck once again sounds more like a question to himself than to me."Yes." I say once again."How?" Wait back up did I just hear Beck say how?"I don't like going int..." "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO STUPID AND LET YOURSELF BE RAPED TORI?!HOW?!" He screams at that moment I feel tears running down my face so I look down in 's right how can I be so stupid?I regret everything but Jason.

/Beck/

How can she be so stupid?She's the fighting type right?All these questions go through my head as I turn to look at 's got her head down and she's crying.I made her cry."I'm sorry here." I said as I put her on my lap and try to calm her down.I made her cry I once again think as I feel my shirt being soaked and hear Tori's small weeps.I hurt her.

/Normal/

"Tori I am truly forgive me." Beck said as he rocked Tori "N-No I'm s-s-sorry." Tori said as she clinged on to Beck's shirt."Don't we're not going back to school for the rest of today so where do you want to go?" Beck asked Tori "Can we please pick up my son and then go to my house?You can meet him." Tori said as she sits back in the passenger seat."Sure." Said Beck as they drove off with Tori leading to her son's daycare.

/Tori/

As soon as we got to the daycare I jumped out and signed-out my I got back to the van I buckled Jason into his car seat then got in."Mommy?Who's twis mwan?"Jase asked innocently "This is mom's friend, hi to Beck." I said "Oh ok Bweck." He son always knows how to brighten up my day."Um...hi..." Beck starts to say "Jason." I whisper to him."Oh hi Jason!" Beck says I didn't think he would be happy to see ny son after what he said."Now we can go home ok Buddy." He says once again "Ya!" Jason yells "I cwan pway with Nana!" He is just to cute and with that we were off.

~Vega's house~

"Bwue im home!"yelled Jase as he ran to the couch "Who's Blue?" Beck asked "Oh Beck are you jealous?" I teased "Wait what?No."he looks cute when he's blushing."Bweck I want you two meet Bwue!" Jase said excitedly showing Beck is blue stuffed bear "Cool." Was Beck's he's mad then he's trying to make friends with Jason?There is something up with that dude that I may never understand.

/Beck/

This kid is doing something to me I swear.I was made at first and thought Jason was a dumbass kid of a rapist but now it's like I've known him his whole life.I am in love with him like father son...wait did I just say father son?There is definitely something up with an hour or so Tori went to put Jason to bed for a nap."Tori..." I began "I'm sorry Beck" she cuts in "Sorry for not telling you,for snapping at you,..." "Tori,don't be sorry.I understand why now but can I ask you something?" I said."Sure." She said real now i'm guessing she's afraid I'll ask about that it was gonna happen sooner or later."What happened that day?" I questioned "Beck please.I don't want to talk about it." "Tori your gonna ha..."Damn the phone!"Who texted?" I asked Tori "Cat." She said as she showed me the message.  
To:Tori

From:Cat

Hey Tori :) tis is Cat!Open the door plz?We're here

Ah innocent Cat."I'll get the door." I said getting up and opening the door before she can protest."Haha!Hi Beck!Is Tori here?" Cat askes as I opened the door to reveal the gang(Cat,Andre,Robbie,Rex,and the person I least expected Jade).This is gonna be a long day.

/Tori/

Once everyone was settled down in the living room the questioning began."So Tori wanna tell us what made you become a whore?" Said Rex as I began to feel my vision getting I only wish for that puppet to be out!"Rex!" Everyone yells. "Tori, we were gonna have to ask you sooner than happened?" Andre askes.I guess since they're my closest friends they have the right to know.

"I was 14 years old and my best friend,Amber,was throwing a was good until this guy came.I didn't take any notice to it but he just stared at at me for make a long story short some idiot spiked up the punch so after a while I passed out and woke up in a strange apartment.I was trying to get up but then the dude,Ryan Donivan Chavez,came in,stripped me and him,layed on top of me in where he proceeded to r...r...rape me."

I can't believe I actually told it after all these years but one thing was that I was crying big time from remembering the of a sudden I felt 2 warm,loving,familiar arms wrap around me. As I was pulled towards the person I realized who it .I cried into his shirt for what had seemed like hours until darkness took over my world.

(A/N)So how was it?Good?Bad?Awesome?Horrible? Anyways thxs 4 the awesome reveiws!Till next time my peeps!

P.S

Imma need Oc's for tis story so imma post a lil thing 4 'll be called "Oc's wanted!"so plz if u want ur oc in tis story go 2 it k?Thxs!(::) 


End file.
